1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a colorant.
2. Related Art
Black colorants known for use in information recording materials such as electrophotographic toners and inkjet inks include carbon black, aniline black, black iron oxide, and black titanium oxide. In this regard, Yuki Ganryo Handbook—Color Office, 2006 can be referred to. These black colorants also find use as a component for imparting black color or light shielding properties in the manufacture of black light-shielding glass, black matrix materials of plasma displays or liquid crystal displays, agricultural light-shielding films, and so forth.
Improvement on colorants and development of colorants with an added function have been conducted extensively. So far proposed colorants with an added function include those which look black but, unlike carbon black, do not absorb infrared light. Such colorants are exemplified by a subtractive mixture of cyan, magenta, and yellow pigments (hereinafter referred to as CMY composite black) and a black perylene-based pigment such as the pigments proposed in JP-A-2003-41144 and JP-A-2003-41145, which are obtained by firing a specific compound (hereinafter simply referred to as a black perylene pigment).